Drops of Jupiter
by sillystarshine
Summary: Rachel Berry is a fallen star...and when i say star i literally mean a star; but now her stay on earth is over and she must say goodbye to Quinn. based off of littleolrabitt's artwork.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N#1: Don't own glee, Drops of Jupiter by Train and the picture that's used as the cover is drawn by littleolrabbit**

_**Drops of Jupiter**_

"it's time Quinn." I hear Rachel say ominously from her spot on the couch next to me.

"What? what are you talking about Rae? time for what Funny Girl I told you that's not on till eight thirty. besides we bought you the dvd if you really want to watch it." I respond picking up the TV remote and lazily flicking through the channels.

"No i'm not talking about Fanny Brice." She pauses for a moment only so she can take the remote out of my hand and mute the television. "Quinn don't you remember how i told you there'd be a time when i would have to go back up there? Well nows that time."

"but i thought i thought you didn't have to go back till you were really old here on earth! Why now?"

"I thought I had more time too. But I leave tonight at sunset."

"Tonight! what how…but that only leaves us with three hours together! and what about my mom? you know she loves you like you were her own kid! have you told her yet?"  
Rachel looks down towards the floor while I hear her mutter "I told her on monday…"  
Monday! Monday that was five days ago! how could she have known for so long and yet not tell me? "You've known for five days that you were going to leave and you're barley telling me this now! what am I yesterday's trash! Were you like oh it's just Quinn my girlfriend she's nobody really I'll just tell her right as i'm about to disappear!" Rachel looks up at me with tears slowly starting to trickle down her face, her bottom lip starting to quiver a bit. And shit now i feel like a jerk for yelling at her and this is not the Quinn i want her to remember when she leaves. Damn I can't believe she's leaving it seems like just yesterday when she crashed into the backyard and turned my life on it's head for the better.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but i thought maybe I don't know something would change and I wouldn't actually have to go back. I'm sorry Quinn and you know you're not trash at all! You're the most beautiful person inside and out that i've ever met and I love you Quinn I really do!" she tells me as more tears stream down her face, which just makes me feel like an even bigger jerk.

"No Rachel i'm the one who should be sorry. it's just i don't want you to leave but now you're saying you have too and we only have three more hours together. how am i supposed to make this the most memorable best day you've ever had in your life with only three hours?"

"Quinnie everyday i'm with you is the best day ever." She giggles a little at her statement "ok i know that sounded corny but it is true Quinn."  
I just stand up and pull her into a hug before asking her what she wants to do for the next few hours. We end up just walking around town hand in hand, just enjoying each other's for as long as we can. Eventually though we notice that it's time to go home, almost time for Rachel to go back. when we get home my mom is waiting for us on the porch and right away she grabs Rachel in a bone crushing hug.

"goodbye for now my little lightning bug. thank you for all those crazy adventures. Remember i love you with all my heart and you better come back soon don't leave me stuck here with grumpy Quinn for to long ok?" i hear her tell Rach with a chuckle as she wipes away a stray tear.

"I love you to Jud…mom and i'll try to rescue you from grumpy Quinn as soon as i can." Rachel tells her while returning the hug. After one last final hug between the two of them Rachel takes my hand and we walk to the back yard standing in the same spot she landed all that time ago. As we watch the sun go down Rachel and I both turn to each other starting to talk at the same time. I stop talking first and gesture for her to say what ever it is she wanted to say.

"Quinn I love you. I love you so much that it hurts and I don't know when i'll be back there's a possibilitly that you'll be dead by the time I come back and well what i'm trying to say is, I don't want you to live your life waiting for me. Go out and travel the world, fall in love, get married, have kids do whatever you want as long it makes you happy."

I look at her stunned for a second at what she just told me. "Rachel you make me happy, i'm never going to love anyone as much i love you so getting married having kids, seeing the world I only want to do that with you! And I know you said you didn't want me to wait but I don't care! I'll wait for you the rest of my life if I have too! I'll come out here every night until you come back." Rachel just launches herself at me in a fierce hug before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss which I happily return. As we continue to kiss I feel a wind start to pick up around us I open my eyes and realize that Rachel is being lifted off the ground I try to hold on tighter and pull her down but Rachel just opens her eyes kisses me one last time before removing my arms from around her. I try to jump up and grab her hand but It's too late she's out of my reach. She's already starting to change back to her true form and all i can do is just stand here and stare. I see her lips move but I can't hear her she's too far and the wind surrounding her is blocking out all noise. But it doesn't matter because I know exactly what she's saying and I shout back as loud as I can "I love you too!" And then she's gone. There was a brief flash of light and then nothing. I look towards the North where she told me her parents were located and I can tell she's up there with them. The sky looks even brighter and more breathtaking with her up there. I spend the night out on lawn not caring about the thousands of mosqitoes bites I'll probably have come morning. I'll come out here every night just to see her and be ready to welcome her home.

_Tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
__Did you make it to the Milky Way  
__To see the lights all faded  
__And that heaven is overrated?_

* * *

_**A/N#2 : wrote this back in like May this was actually my first faberry fic. hmm it's not my best work/it was written at like 1 am. lol! anyways it is based off of one of Littleolrabbit's(from tumblr) drawing the one you see as the cove her drawings are amazing and adorable check them out especially if you love faberry! if you liked this check out my other Faberry fic Pokemon and ice cream sundaes! please review! :) **  
_

_**A/N#3: i'm planning on writing a follow up to this!**_


	2. Killing me softly

_A/N#1: If you would like to see the artwork that inspired this sequel please go to my tumblr (link on profile) it's different than the cover image! thankyou to all who reviewed,followed/favorited! And big thanks for those who liked it so much they asked for sequel :) Well here you are! and i'm sorry the last one was sad, this one will have a happier ending! _

**_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star _**  
**_One without a permanent scar _**  
**_And did you miss me  
_****_while you were looking for yourself out there _**

**~Quinn's POV~**

"Quinn…Quinn…Where are you?… please Quinn…help me…help m-"

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled out to the empty apartment as she abruptly sat up in her bed. Looking over to the clock on the nightstand she groaned as she noticed that the time read 3:00 am. She still had another four hours to sleep but Quinn knew that was going to be hard to come by after the dream she had just had(if you could even count it as a dream). This "dream" was free of pictures maybe a flash of color every so often and blur flying across her vision but that was it. The main thing that happened in her "dream" was that she always heard the same pleading voice calling for her. She knew exactly who the voice belonged too, Rachel. Her best friend, girl friend, lover, and her personal fallen star and yes Quinn was being serious about the fallen star part. Although she knew no one (except her mother) would believe that Rachel was a fallen star who had crash landed in her backyard one night when she was 14. Quinn could care less if you believed her or not. Besides it wasn't like her girl friend was even here with her, nope Rachel for the past ten years Rachel had been over a hundred light years away.

Quinn finally climbed out of bed and walked up to her roof taking a seat on the one of the patio chairs she had up there. Looking up to the sky Quinn searched for Rachel's star which was near impossible with all this New York City Smog constantly in the sky. But eventually Quinn was able to spot her just as beautiful as ever although lately it seemed as though she was losing her shine. And that worried Quinn, what could possibly be going on that Rachel was no longer lighting up the sky like she used too. At first Quinn thought it was because she was in the city so all the bright lights got in the way of letting the stars really shine. But after a quick call to her mom that confirmed that Rachel had been looking a little dull lately Quinn knew something had to be up. Add that to the fact that whenever Rachel called out to her in her dream she sounded weak, (hell she sounded weaker each time Quinn dreamt about her) and why was Rachel calling out for help? How could Quinn even possibly help when she was down here on earth and Rachel was god knows where in the cosmos!

** ~Rachel's pov~**

Falling. I'm falling or at least that's what it felt like. But that's impossible stars don't just randomly start falling. Then again when was the last time stars lived on Earth consequently falling in love during their time there(contrary to popular belief she didn't fall to earth the first time she shot herself down there you know like a shooting star). And when was the last time a star as young as she was on their death bed? So i guess it's reasonable to assume that falling to earth is relatively normal for me. I opened my eyes briefly to see my parents horror stricken faces far above me. Well that confirms it i'm falling and pretty fast too because i can hardly make out my parents now. Where would i land i had no clue but that was just fine, right now i think i'll enjoy the tranquility. Weird here i am possibly falling to my doom and yet i've never felt so at peace. Well except for when i was with Quinn. Quinn…i started tearing up just thinking about her. It had been over a millennia(time passes by differently among starlings) since I'd seen her. I had tried calling out to her but she never responded. Where was she? Was she still alive? i hadn't seen her at our spot in so long. Did she really move on and forget about me? i know i told her she should live her life but i never thought about how much it would hurt if she actually did.

I feel a slight burning sensation suddenly, guess i am falling to earth again. i try to keep my eyes open to see if i can figure where exactly i'd be landing. But i can't i'm too tired and the wind around me is so powerful. So i close my eyes and pray to land somewhere safe.

it feels as if only seconds later i'm being woken by a shout, i open my eyes to find earth's night sky looking back at me.  
"Rachel!" i think i hear someone call off in the distance. it sounds like Quinn!  
"Quinn?" i try to shout back but it only come out as a whisper. "Quinn!" i try again while attempting to get up but it's pointless i can barely lift my own head up.  
"oh my god! it is you!" i hear exclaimed from the right of me. i'm about to ask if it was Quinn shouting for me when finally who ever it is kneels right by me and brushes my hair out of my eyes.

"Judy?"  
"oh my little lightning bug what have i told you about calling me that?"  
"Sorry mom."

* * *

**_A/N: I know i know i shouldn't be writing new things when i alread have a bunch of other things that need updating! But please take this as a good sign that my muse is coming back to me finally! Meaning that i will be working on my other fics as well! the next chapter of Moments is almost done and then i will work on the next chapter of HYSM? If you liked this story please check out my other Faberry fic Pokemon and Ice cream Sundaes(AU with kid faberry!) Please Review!_**


End file.
